This Story Really Needs a Title
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: An AU fic about America and England as children growing up together. Being that America's mother was very busy she went and hired a nanny. The reason this nanny wasn't as expensive as a normal was because she had a child with her. USUK Human names used
1. First meeting

Alfred F. Jones lived in small city in a tiny neighborhood. He had a brother named Matthew, who carried around a pure white stuffed polar bear, that would squeak, "who?" whenever squeased. He wasn't as bold as Alfred, so the latter was always ignored in his favor. In that small community of his, his Mother was often busy supporting him, and his brother. So, a nanny seemed fit to take care of the identical twins while she was at work.

was a fair woman, that's why her second son, Matthew had gotten her maiden name. Even though she was often donating to serval cause, and still was able to support her family, she hired a cheap Nanny. The reason why this nanny was less expensive, was because of the fact she had a child with her. His name was Arthur Kirkland. Mrs. Kirkland was a very strict, and gentle woman. Both Alfred and Matthew grew to love her and her son very quickly.

Alfred could recall when they first met he was four years old at the time. had sent him in a room with Matthrew, and this strange young boy with huge eyebrows. He couldn't do anything BUT stare! Who the heck had eye brows like that, anyways?!

"Would you stop staring at me, git?" Matthew gasped, after hearing how different the older boy sounded. "Are you fr-from...Um...Enwland?" Matthew whispered clutching onto his Kumajiro bear.

"Nowadays, it's called the U.K, sir. But, yes. I am from _England_. I am Arthur Kirkland. How do you do?"

He talked fast. Far too fast for Matthew could understand. Where he came from with Daddy, everyone was peaceful and took their time. "U-um..eek..." Matthew mumbled something the Brit couldn't translate.

Alfred continued to stare at Arthur's eyebrows, until he spoke up. "Wow, are those real?!" Ugh, this is why Arthur loathed children. Honsetly, he was eight years old! Why did he have to talk to these...Babies! What were they, three?!

Arthur scolded at him, and huffed up. "Of course they're bloody real!" It took everything he had not to call the baby a, 'sodding wanker.' Mother wouldn't approve of his bahavior, since she was in need of a job. Best not ruin this.

What Alfred didn't notice until he trained his eyes on his face was the face his eyes were green! Everyone he knew eyes were blue! His, Mattie's, Mommy's! All blue. Even 's eyes were green! "You've gots green eyes. They're pwetty." He breathed out.

Matthew was quiet, even though he thought of saying things.

"A-ah, well...Th-thank you." Never in Arthur's short eight years of life did anyone call him 'pretty'. Not even his Mother, but even if she had, would it matter? All Mothers are suppose to boost their child's ego.

Arthur's body blushed. He could feel the warm feeling rushing to his cheeks. "Your face all red...! Ar-are you okay?" Alfred closed the space between them, and probbed Arthur's flushed cheeks.

"St-stupid baby!" He gently swatted Alfred's hand, with his blood cells continued to imigrate to his face. Before Arthur could do anything else, he turned towards the door, to see that his Mother, and The twin's Mother were entering.

"Hey~, hey! Good news boys!! We're gonna be a family from now on!!" squealed in delight, and hugged Arthur, and then her own sons. "E-eh, ma'am you don't have to call us a 'family.'" Wow! She had a funny voice just like A-arth--archur? What was his last name again?

Either way, Matthew and Alfred were happy to have an older brother figure! "Oh, nonsense, Aggie! We'll be like best family ever!" _Why was everyone in the family so immature?! _Arthur and Agatha thought.

"O-of course, ma'am."

Shortly after, showed Arthur where he'd be bunking. It was a small room, with one king sized bed. The room just smelled of childishness! With, it's light blue wallpaper. Posters of cartoon characters Arthur has never even seen, or heard of before decked the walls! Or, maybe it was how you could still see how the bed was once a crip?!

Well, he would keep a stiff upper lip. He would be thankful he had somewhere to sleep, instead of sharing a room with those...people. He wouldn't even call them 'family', those monsters.

There was a lamp with jungle animals lightly sown onto it. If he wasn't Arthur Kirkland, of the Stratford Kirklands, he'd call it cute. But his IS Arthur Kirkland, of the Stratford Kirklands, so it is not.

Alfred was hopping around, exictedly, showing everything his house had to offer to Arthur! Because, he's so pwetty, and cool! He liked him already! "An-and! This-- this ish our bed!! Y-you'll sleep here with me and Mattie!" He nodded while pointing at the bed. Matthew silently pointed at the desk that held of the adorable lamp. "An-and...That's --" He was cut off by Alfred once again.

"That's our closet!!" Alfred somehow got to the closet before poor Mattie could even finish his baby stutter! Sometimes he really disliked his was so loud, and it upsetted the half-Canadian.

---

"Omg, so like, you're gonna be sleepin' here! And, I'm like right across the hall!" , or Emily squealed out. She hasn't had a friend since the twins were born! This is gonna be so fun! They'll stay up late, watch movies, go on adventures, have outtings! BEST! THING! EVER! ",--" Agatha was cut off again.

"I just know we'll all be great friends. I haven't had a friend since my kids were born, and after the divorce..." Emily trailed off, with a sad smile. Agatha frowned deeply, she felt like she should have said something, but what could she have said?

'_I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for business, not personal relationships.'_?

That'd be awfully rude to her, and she did hope she could gain SOME kind of friendship after this. As she often does with the families that no longer needs her services. Agatha smiled up at her, "I would like that very much, ." There that blasted woman went and interruped her AGAIN! "CALL ME EMMA! OR, EMILY! Don't be so formal, we're friends now!"

Oh dear God, did this female just sling her arm around Agatha's shoulder in a friendly gester?! She had only knew the woman for a mere hour, and not only has she called her and her son, 'family', but now they're 'friends'?! This woman really did need her help! She's too immature to be a parent, let alone with twins! Hell, she can barely handle herself!

"E-emma. I'll make it my duty to protect you, and your children..._for the both of us..._" She mumbled the last part, when unslung the woman's arm, and headed into her new room.

Damned git.

---

A few hours passed, and Arthur realized something important.

It was FAR past lunch time. The English boy when this, because he had a talent, no gift! When it comes to the time of day. No matter were he was, he would tell atleast four things. When it's lunch time, when it was time to sleep, when it was Nap O' clock, and finally, when the sun was rising. No matter what the time-zone maybe.

He sat with both hands on his lap, and tried not to mind the sun that peered through the curtains of his new home. His sharp eyes studied his new surroundings. It was a basic kitchen. Light yellowish-orange curtains, a table which he was currently sitting at, next to a certain blond boy with a ahoge sticking up. And across from him was Matthew. The tiles, which he noticed were in a pattern of red, white, and blue. Ah, good! Good, so she had respect for the Great nation of Britan! He was so apeased. Directly on his left, was his Mother and those twin's Mother. What was her name? Johns? Bones? No, it started with a J. Was it Jones? The two females were cooking lunch.

He could smell the cheese. "Mommy! Mommy!! Are ya cookin' grilled cheese?!" Oh Dear Holy Mother of Sweet Jesus! Never had she heard children talk such a way! 'Yah'? 'Cookin'? The word is pronouced Y-ooouuuh. Or, Yuh. What has she been teaching these poor boys?! She'll quickly put an end to that and teach them how to talk properly!

"Yup! Like, gimme a sec." Emily flipped the flatten bread on the skillet! Oh, how she loved grill cheese! And, and i'sn't it...Emily glanced at the calender, and noticed it was circled in blue crayon. AWESOME! "Yes~!!! S'cookie baking day!!" Shortly after her exclamation, there was two giggles. "Yaay!!" Matthew nearly jumpped up his seat.

"Cookie baking...Day?" Agatha asked aloud. "OMG, YES! YES IT IS, AGGIE!" When did these two get on nick-names bases? The American women was too friendly for her own good. Emily did a small dance, and lazily tossed the grill cheese on a plate.

"Archur, Archur!!" Over the excitement, Alfred began to explain or try to explain what "cookie baking day" is. Only to his regretm the English boy couldn't understand a word he was saying. Let alone of half of the 'words' he were saying where words at all! They sounded like squeaks and gibberish. The poor tot could barely form a sentence.

Using his gift, once again. This time not the one on time, as in his intelligence, that he noticed MOST people did not have. He soon figured, the name of the day is what it implied. A day where the bake cookies.

Agatha searched in the cupboards, for the cups. After all, since it is lunch, they children should drink milk, or perhapes juice? Her employer was busy spazzing out on how it was "Cookie baking day." Soon, she noticed after getting the cups and severing them to the children that there were six,,,Grilled cheese sanwichs? One for Alfred, one for...Bloody hell, what was that lad's name? Matthew! One for Artie. Possibly one for Emily, even if she counted herself, there'd still be one too many.

"Here ya go, Aggie!" Emily handed her the sandwich. Omg, they're already becoming friends, aren't they?! So close, and they've only knew each other for what seven hours?! This is goin' so great! Tony should come down stairs soon, Emily knew he would be hungry quickly gave the children their lunch, and chugged down milk.

After everyone was through, a grey humanoid walked into the kitchen. His skin was a metalic grey, and his eyes were wide. He didn't have an expression, when he walked in to the kitchen, grabbed his milk and grilled cheese. He was heading back out of the room, and Arthur was suprised! Shocked even! It didn't even speak, how rude! Infact, he didn't seem to notice the two new comers at all. Until Arthur spoke up.

"Ar-are you a real alien?! Which planet are you from?!" Arthur clung onto Alfred tightly. Soon, Tony looked at Arthur, walked over to a counter, he had set his milk and plate down. Tony quickly noticed his accent. "Fuckin' limey! I'll kill you! Bloody git!" Tony soon lifted his face-- WAIT, HE'S TAKING OFF HIS FACE?! --

"Hi Tony!! Hazzit goin', lil buddy?!" Emily cooed out to him as Agatha stared in shock, which was quickly leaving her body in ever second. There was a beautiful ten year old boy standing infront of her. Ah, such a cute little boy. If only he didn't have such a mouth.

Tony's face was pale with a slight flush on them. Most likely from the anger in his words...Or, to the fact that Arthur is holding onto Alfred! His FAVORITE Alfred! With his light brown eyebrows knitted downwards, casting a scowl towards Arthur. His silver eyes buring with fury. He needs to let go of Alfred right now! Agatha took note of the small child's features. Tony had an innocently rounded face, with ember-brown locks. Most likely from his Father.

"O-oh, you're human! I'm terribly sorry, Mr..Tony, was it?" Arthur quickly let go of Alfred, and returned to his sit.

Tony scoffed, and combed his hair back and placed the mask back on. He picked up his lunch and headed back out the door, before stating, "Bloody git."

"Okay! Bye bye Tony! I'll see ya latah!" Alfred slurred out to the male.

"Isn't he just the cutest?! Oh, Alfred found him one day in the park! He said he was an alien~. Apparently, he had no family, 'cuz when I looked around and like called the news 'n stuff, no one picked him up! So, I took him home, now he's apart of our family~!!" Emily gushed out, while trying to explain over her squeals.

Alfred's face was flushed, and his eyes lingered on the door. It was apparent, the young boy had feelings for the alien. Arthur took note of it, because in any case, if Alfred becomes a problem for him, he'd seek out Tony.

"S-so, where does Tony sleep?" Agatha questioned. "Oh, with me! It's so rare he took off the mask, though! He never takes off his mask!"

--

And then Emily JUST remembered! It's still Cookie Baking day, and she has set went to the store! 'Family outting?! Already?!' She was too happy! Things couldn't have been better even if it was her birthday! Which it's not! She checked!

"Agatha, we've gotta go to the store! TWINNIES, PUT YER SHOES ON!" And then Agatha just remembered why she never in the whole seven hours she knew Emily fit to be a parent...She was nineteen! No wonder! That would explain why she was so immature, and how she would gush out and stuff! Not a fully adult as such as herself. Mrs. Kirkland was twentyseven. That information made everything alot easier for her to understand. She was still an immature, childish git though.

Now, everyone expect Alfred and Matthew's shoes were on. The two twins were wearing gowns. Pure white gowns that had ribbons on them to tell them apart. It was naturally Mattie's idea. Emily was in a rush, so she had no time to deck her little twins into the cute sailor outfits she had bought them! Darn! She really loved those things too!

Alfred scurried out of the door of the kitchen, who was quickly followed by Matthew. He scurred with his "Kumajaru" bear. Emily ran out of the door as-well, and left Agatha with the mess.

Well, what did she expect? She WAS a nanny. Agatha sighed, and she began to pick up the stray dishes around the kitchen. In the corner of her eye, she noticed childish pictures hung up by alphabet magnets. Her son was a horrible artist. She'll have to educate him in art as well? Well, because she is the teacher, she was sure he'd become a fine student in no time!

Before she could even turn on the water, Agatha was being pulled out of the house. How-- whened?! Her head was dizzy, when she felt herself being pushed into the front seat of Emily's car.

Emily got out, and buckled the twins in. "Kay, you and Tony buckle up now, m'kay?!" This is gonna be so much fun! They'll remember her years after this! She's sure of it. Because, they only get one chance to make memories, and then life's over!


	2. Big Brother

The thing about Emily is, that she's a scatter brain. She closed the door, that was next to Matthew. He had jumped up from the loud noise. Did everything have to be so loud? Why couldn't it be quiet and peaceful like it is in that place Daddy lives? Um, it was called something. Matthew's infant brain couldn't recall the place, but all he knew was that he liked it. He liked it alot there. Doesn't he have to go back up there soon?

Matthew turned his head to the window, and saw his mother running across the street. Uncle Antonio lives there-- "UNCLE LIVES THARH!!!" Matthew squeezed onto Kumajario. "Who?" It squeaked out at the contact. "I-I'm Matthew." He whispered to the polar bear. "Y-you know, the one who feeds you?" It was true, he would try to stuff crackers into his mouth hole.

Agatha was not amused by the outburst. "Alfred, it would do you some good to hush up. Little children are to be seen, and not heard." Alfred blinked. No one had eve used that tone with him! "B-but, I was..." He began to sniffle slightly, and went silent. Good boy, he'll get some treats for that later.

"HEEEY~ HEEEYY!!" Emily was waving her arms around while making alot of noise. As if she had the energy to calmly walk over and knock on the door. "ANTONIO, ANTONIO!!" The door was open widely by a grumpy Italian. "Lovi, Lovi! Guess what, home slice! Like, I gotta nanny! And...She's BRITISH!" The Italian stared up at her.

"Why the hell are you making so much noise?! God, I've got a head-ache! Bastard..." If this was someone who didn't know Lovino as long as Emily did, they would have turned around and walked away. But, Emily hugged the male. "Oh, thanks Lovi! S'cookie bakin' day, so I'mma bring some cookies when they're done!"

Lovino slipped out of the crazy woman's hold and gripped the doorknob to close it. "Tell them I said, 'hi' " And with that, the door was closed in Emily's face. He walked away from it, and headed down the hall into the kitchen. He saw that Spanish man, that FORCED him to live with him since childhood. (It's not like he could go now, he's got no where to go! Really!)

"Ah~ G'morning Lovi!" Cheerful bastard. "She got that Nanny." Romano said coldly, he didn't even care about the greeting his...Love--not lover. More like, something NOT a lover!

The lazily Spanish man stood up, and waltz over to his partner. How he loved that Lovino so much, seriously so very much. Antonio wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

---

Emily skipped down the pavement of Antonio's home. Oh, that LoviLovi. He's such a kidder, he is! He's so cute when he's mad~! Emily skipped back to the car, opened the door. She roughly bounced into the front seat, and took out her keys. This is gonna be so much fun, she swears!

Tony kept his mask on, but Arthur could feel his heated glare. If someone was that anti-social shouldn't they stay home?! But, he and this chap are the oldest. And, Arthur was going to be here for a while, so he might as well become good friends with him. It's either that or those...Babies. And, that isn't even an option for him. "S-so, hello, Tony. I am Arthur Kirkland, please to make yo--!" Arthur was silenced when he felt the back of his head being slapped.

Soon the car started, and the group were heading to the-- where were they going? It didn't matter, as long as they would get the cookie dough.

Arthur turned forward and looked at his Mother. Now, he could be a tattle-tail, and tell on that prat. Or, he could swiftly handle it himself, show the misguided tot that he was not to be fooled with! Now, Alfred reacted violently when Arthur talked to Tony. So, all he had to do is repeat what he said, and then correct him. Because, if Arthur loved ANYTHING it was a challenge.

Challenges could and would be broken, and tamed. All of them. The eight year old soon found that out in the many years of following his Mother around. All those misbehaved children. It brung joy to the Brit when he broke them. Turned them into little play-things that he would soon leave after the challenge was gone.

Alfred and...What was his name? Never mind, he seemed too good of a child to even be worried about. Either way, Alfred would be the same. A wild, then broken. "So, as I was trying to say, Tony. I believe you and I should become good companions." Arthur could hear Alfred shifting in his car-seat. Before the hand could even connect to his skull, Arthur twisted around and grabbed the hand mid-air.

Sodding git. (The author would like to note that Tony didn't care enough to responded either times.)

How could this little brat think that he would strike Arthur Kirkland, of the Stratford Kirklands TWICE?! Foolish mistake that was. Oh, Arthur could see the shock on Alfred's face. "Eeek!" The younger boy squeaked, quite adorably. "May I ask why you fancy on hitting me?" Arthur had whispered his question. It was just how he liked it, harsh and sharp.

During this time, Arthur deemed it time to take in the latter's appearance. A shade of blue that was only compared to the sky. Which, wasn't all that bright. Maybe in written word, those eyes would become something that they aren't.

Alfred began to squirm and tried to wiggle his wrist out. And if that didn't work, he could always cry! Mommy hated it when he cried, so he'll warn Arthur. Besides it wasn't his fault! That meanie face was talking to HIS alien!! He should get his own, seriously! Alfred began to whimper, with wide eyes. Wh-what if Arthur hit him back?! He recalled his Mother telling him when he had smacked Matthew across the face, 'If you're old enough to hit, you're old enough to get hit back!' Then she hit him lightly back.

So, he did what anyone would do. He lied. "I-it wasn't mah fault!!!" Alfred said aloud, not even getting that he was suppose to glanced over at his younger twin. Matthew WOULD have said something but the little tyke fell asleep. "Oh really? And, I suppose it was my fault I was hit? Hm? Is that it?" There he goes again, talking too fast for Alfred.

After a good scolding later, and a finger waggle, the new 'family' had reached a place where they could buy that idiotic cookie dough. "Oh, yeah! I should pick up some stuff two! Like cereal~, and, and um. That stuff. Cake mix, oreos, ice cream!!" The list seemed to go on forever.

Out of curiosity, Agatha decided it was time for her to confirm weither or not today was an off-day for...Emma--, no. . Agatha refused to call her anything but, unless she was corrected. "Excuse me, . Do you have to work today, or did you take the day off?" That seemed easy enough. And, here we go. Agatha knew the woman for a few hours, and she could tell she's going to shout out her answer.

Did she have ADD when she was a child?

"Well, yeah. I wanted to meet you guys, and stuff. I thought it'd be epic, seeing as Mattie and I won't be here tomorrow." ...Unpredictable? Agatha was really touched though. Never in her life did she have so much kindness towards her. Sure, Agatha had friends and family that loved her very dearly. But, who would open their home to a complete stranger and her son? THEN treat them just like family?!

"Aggie? Aaaggiieee?" A hand was being waved in her face. "O-oh, I'm oh so sorry." Agatha grabbed Tony's hand and began to walk forward. Arthur jogged to catch up with his Mother, and make conversation with Tony.

Damn, that limey's talking to him again! First it spoke to his favorite, and now he's being nice to him?! And he had to remove him face because he was asking questions! Why should it matter to him? "Don't...Talk to me." Tony hissed and gripped onto Agatha's hand. He glanced up at the woman, almost DARING her to try and say anything. That's right, old woman. Don't say a word to Tony, or you'll regret it.

That's why Alfred loved Tony so much! Alfred was holding hands with Matthew, and he held hands with Mommy. At times like this, Alfred wished it was just him and not his brother. Because people always carry him. Maybe he should get Archur to do it. "A-archur...Uh-up!" Alfred held out his arms to the male, with pleading blue eyes. The English boy stopped mid-jog, and looked at him.

And from that moment on, Alfred knew that he'd do it. It must have been him that was slowing his Mommy and Matthew down. Because as soon as Alfred was hefted up by Arthur everyone got inside so much faster.

The whole time, Arthur could feel Tony's glare, but he didn't care. Alfred was cute after all. If it was someone else, not as cute he wouldn't forgive them for hitting them. But, the tyke is growing on him.

---

Matthew could feel the a.c on his skin and it felt nice. The inside of this placed smelled like yummy food, even with his eyes closed he could tell he hasn't been here before. Matthew slowly opened his eyes, and stared up into the store. Oh, how he loved walking blindly into places. It really made it more fun..! Because no one rarely payed attention to him (other than Daddy, of course.) Matthew had began to study his surroundings and his mind wandered off.

It was big, he could tell. And there were big people standing up infront of those things. They made clanging sounds. He twisted his head slightly and peered behind him. Di-did you just see that?! Those doors opened by themselves!! "Oh, Mattie! Here's Kumajiro!" Matthew's Mother handed him Kumajiro with a smile on her face. She was such a nice lady to him.

With his free hand, Matthew snuggled into Kumajeru. Earning a, 'who'? "I-I'm Matthew, Kumajeri." Mattie squeaked out. If Kumajiro can't remember his name, why should he remember his?! He shouldn't, that's the point. And he won't.

"M'kay.m'kay! A team is Arthur and Alfie! B Team, me and this kiddo! C team, whoever's left! A team, you get snacks! Good kinds, I'll get the cookie dough! And you two, um. Get...BREAKFAST FOOD!" With that, everyone scurried off.

Arthur sat Alfred down, and took his hand. "Listen, little boy. I am the oldest, so while we're here, you'll listen to me. Okay?" Alfred stared up at him and blinked. "O-okay, Archur!" Good boy. With that statement Arthur relaxed and beamed down at Alfred. "We're going to get along ravishingly, aren't we?" Arthur wasn't always nice to smaller children because of a certain boy named PETER. Not that he's giving out names of the child who ruined his whole entire way of looking at kids. PETER!

Arthur led Alfred down the isles while reading those-- whatever the bloody hell those floating triangles are called. "Alfred...Do you know where the cereal is?" Now look, he was asking a baby for help! What good would he do?! Soon Alfred's tiny hand left go on Arthur's, and he ran off. Oh dear God, what is he doing?! Does he know how much trouble he'd be in if he got lost?! Or stolen?! His Mother would surely get hired and never work again!!

As quickly as Alfred ran away, was just as fast as Arthur began to follow. Alfred made a quick turn, nearly throwing Arthur off. Arthur turned as well, and stopped. It was the cereal isle. "O-oh. Y-you wanker! You nearly gave my a heart-attack!" Arthur soon noticed the brightly covered box Alfred was holding. How could he eat cereal when he most likely didn't have all his teeth?! Then he remembered...He was FOUR, not three. He was still sure it'd be tough on his teeth.

"Oh, m'sorry, Archur...but we gots the cereal, wight?" Aw, th-that's adorable how Alfred said his name. But, still. How dare he run off like that! A good scolding was in order. "Alfred, do you know what could have happened?! You could have gotten lost, or hurt. And do you know who would be in trouble? Me!" His speech went on like that for atleast a good two minutes.

Arthur quickly grabbed a box of HIS favorite cereal. He held it with his right arm, and snatched Alfred's hand up. This tyke is too careless alone, besides. He just a baby, he must need a older brother figure. A good older brother figure...Unlike...Those beasts. N-nevermind them! They aren't here now, so they shouldn't plague his thoughts! Besides, that Tony isn't a good brother either! Did you see how much he swore? Not gentlemen like at all.

From that moment on, Arthur would make Alfred his little brother. "You know, Alfred. I'm going to become your older brother." Arthur stated aloud, and Alfred did nothing but nod.


End file.
